1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cat muzzle system and more particularly pertains to restraining and relaxing a cat during an examination and medical procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal muzzles is known in the prior art. More specifically, muzzles previously devised and utilized for the purpose of performing examinations and procedures on animals are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While known devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art devices do not describe a cat muzzle system that allows examinations and procedures to be performed in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the cat muzzle system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing examinations and procedures to be performed in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cat muzzle system which can be used for the purpose of allowing examinations and procedures to be performed in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.